The Child Born Of Snow
by KyubiChan95
Summary: Call me crazy but I see Slenderman as some one who once had true feelings like anyone else so here's one of my stories based off of that. Rated T just to be safe...


Once upon a time, many moons ago, a child was born in the white snow,  
without a face, without a name, he grew up alone and hated. Years passed and the boy was now a man, though everyone who saw him only saw a monster, he was tall and thin with arms as long, if not longer then, his legs. His face without eyes, ears, a nose, or a mouth, was as white as the snow he came from. Without eyes, somehow he saw, without ears, somehow he heard, without a nose somehow he smelled, and with no mouth he ate. He thought he looked good in a suit, so he chose to always wear one. He thought that maybe if he looked nice someone would want to be his friend, or at least talk to him, but no one did.  
"Monster!"  
"Demon!"  
"Freak!" They all called him these names his whole life, he hated those names, they made him angry. He just wanted to have one friend, just one, but everyone wanted him dead. Maybe they're right, he thought, maybe I'm better off dead.  
"Hey!" someone yelled to him, he ignored them, they just wanted to insult him.  
"Hey! You in the suit, I wanna talk to you!" The person called after him. He stoped, if he didn't listen they would never go away.  
"Hi!" Said a little girl as she ran up to him, he nodded at her.  
"So you can see me? When you don't have eyes? Hey wait, you heard me too! But you don't have ears!" She said puzzeledly. He nodded again expecting her to insult him soon.  
"That's pretty cool!" She said with a big smile. If he had a face he would have worn a very confused expresion, though the girl seemed to see his confusion.  
"What? No one's ever said that before?" She asked her face showing concern. He shook his head.  
"That's awful!" She nearly yelled. He tilted his head at the young girl.  
"Don't worry, I'll be nice to you. We're friends, ok?" She asked looking up at him with the kindest expression. He was overjoyed! He finally had a friend! He nodded at her several times.  
"Good! So what's your name? I'm Alex." Alex asked him. He shook his head.  
"Are you saying that you don't have a name?" Alex asked. He nodded.  
"Well, I'm gonna have to call you something." Alex said backing up looking at him from head to toe. "Hmm, you're really tall and skinny...I know! I'll call you ! Is that ok with you?" He nodded, was far better than monster or demon. Weeks passed and turned to months then years, little Alex was now nearly an adult. It was late fall and Alex and sat on a hill, a little ways from the town Alex lived in, and on the edge of the forest stayed in.  
" , do you think it'll snow soon? I just love the snow." Alex asked him as she watched the clouds. He turned his head to the sky then back to Alex and nodded, it was very cold out already and those clouds looked like snow clouds to him.  
"Good!" Alex said with a nod, then she wore a thoughtful expression. "When I die, I want it to be in the snow." She stated calmly. was shocked to hear her say such a thing, and his jump at her words made that clear.  
"The people in town..." Alex started, looking at the ground. "They all hate me, and often threaten to kill me. It's not new, well the threats are but, they've all hated me sence I was little..." She paused looking up at . "They hate me because I don't think like they do, because...I care about you." had no idea how to respond to this but the thought that the townspeople might kill his friend scared him, he suddenly motioned from Alex to himself, and then to the forest.  
"You want me to live with you?" Alex asked looking shocked. He nodded.  
"I'll have to head to my house to grab a few things, but ok!" Alex said as she jumped to her feet. "I'll be back!" She called as she ran towards town. When she had finished packing her bag and was running through town headed for the forest, people saw her and began to wonder what she was doing.  
"It's the girl that hangs around the monster." One woman said.  
"Just where is she off to with that bag?" A boy around Alex's age wondered. The boy decided to follow her to find out.  
" ! I'm back!" Alex called as she ran up to him and hugged him. was confused by this because Alex never gave hugs, she hated physical contact.  
"What?" Alex asked. "You looked like you needed a hug." She smiled at him as she broke the hug. extended his hand towards Alex and she took his hand in hers and walked into the forest. The boy followed them keeping hidden. That night it began to snow, blizzard rather, and it was then that the boy got the idea to try and kill the , he snuck up behind as he sat leaning on a tree with Alex asleep in his lap.  
"SLENDER!" Alex's scream broke the silence of the night. narrowly dodged the boy's knife, Alex grabbed 's hand and took off running.  
"Maybe we can lose him in the snow!" She said. "All we have to do is geAHH!" Alex yelled as she lost her footing, or rather nearly fell into a gorge. was still holding her hand and now he stuggled trying to pull her up, if she fell she would die and he didn't want to lose her.  
"There you are! You monser!" The boy yelled as he ran at .  
"Whatever you do Slender," Alex said. "Don't die." And with that Alex pulled her hand from 's and fell to her death. had no clue how to react she was the only friend he ever had and now...  
"Come here monster! So I can give you what you deserve." The boy said walking torwards . Monster, thought , you want a monster? I'll give you the most terrifying monster that ever was. began to walk torwards the boy, instinct kicked in and told the boy to run.  
"I-I think I got away." The boy said to himself looking all around him in a circle. "No sign of that...Wait, what was it Alex kept calling him?" The boy looked at his feet in thought. "Oh, I rememSLENDER!" The boy screamed as appered out of thin air right in front of him. The boy tried to run, but it was no use, he was caught. Years later a mother in the town is talking to her two children.  
"You must never go into the forest." She tells them.  
"Why?" Her son asked.  
"Because the Slenderman lives there." She told him.  
"Why isn't Slenderman nice, mommy?" Her daughter asked.  
"Because..." The mother started. "When I was young everyone called him a monster, everyone but one girl, the one that died saving Slenderman, she was kind to him, but when she died he must have decided that if we were going to treat him like a monster he might as well act like one."  
"So then, someone should be his friend? Then he'll be nice again!" Her daughter said.  
"No Dear, it's too late for him. He hates everyone now, theres nothing left to save." Said the mother.  
"But if he's still mad about her dying, then he still has enough good in him to care. So he could be saved." Her son said.  
"I said you don't go near that forest!" The mother yelled. "Now this conversation is over!" The two children looked at eachother and ran off to play.  
"Wanna go see if there are any flowers left to pick on the hill?" The girl asked her brother.  
"Sure!" The boy replied, and they ran to the hill and when they found no flowers, decided to see if there were any in the forest.


End file.
